


Remember with your heart

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worn envelope sat on the nightstand. There was an inscription on it, written in neat, if a bit shaky, handwriting.<br/>"Read me," it said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember with your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet of an idea I had the other day.  
> Big thanks to [Arvensis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvensis5/pseuds/Arvensis5) for the quick beta read ♥

Early morning light poured through the floor-to-ceiling windows, bathing the room in a soft, golden glow. The fresh sea breeze danced in between the cream-colored curtains that framed the balcony door, whispering softly into the delicate material. The sheets around him smelled like lilacs.

He opened his eyes and slowly looked around, taking in the details of the room. It didn't feel familiar. All the furniture looked expensive, as if taken straight from a catalogue, but the room felt warm and lived in. He couldn't recall how he ended up in here.

Carding his fingers through an unruly mop of long, dark hair, his gaze landed on a small, worn envelope sitting casually on the nightstand. There was an inscription on it, written in neat, if a bit shaky, handwriting.

Read me, it said.

The sheet of paper inside looked as worn as the envelope itself when he unfolded it, and as he began to read the message it contained, his brow rose in surprise.

 

> _Loki_
> 
> _If you're reading this, you have probably just woken up. Don't be alarmed, you are safe here._
> 
> _You might be wondering, why this place looks so unfamiliar, but there is a reasonable explanation for that._
> 
> _Recently, you were involved in an accident which resulted in you suffering injuries to the head, causing damage to your temporal lobe. At the moment, you can't retain memories for prolonged periods of time, and each time you go to sleep, your brain erases those that you somehow managed to keep throughout the day._
> 
> _I assume that you are now afraid. Don't be. There is a person that you can trust unconditionally. His name is Tony Stark. He should soon come to greet you, and if you have any questions, I am sure he will answer them for you. Treat him kindly, he cares much about you._
> 
> _I hope that someday you won't need this message anymore, but until then, trust Tony and take care._

_Sincerely,_

_You._

 

Just as he slowly started folding back the thin sheet of paper, there was a knock on the door, and before Loki could make a decision if he wanted to grant entry to the person outside or not, a man's head poked in through the door.

'Hi! Ah, I see that you've already read it. You hungry? I'm making breakfast, and if you have any questions I can answer them while we stuff our faces with bacon. Yeah?'

Loki blinked at the smiling man, overwhelmed by the volley of words.

'Oh, I'm Tony, by the way,' the man's smile grew even wider. It felt genuine, but Loki wasn't sure if he could distinguish between truth and lie in his current state. 'Come on, you must be starving. If you want to take a shower, there are clothes laid out for you in the bathroom. I'll be in the kitchen, just follow the heavenly smell of bacon!'

The man— _Tony_ —was gone as suddenly as he appeared, leaving Loki staring confused at the spot he just vacated.

 _Trust Tony_ , the letter said, _he cares much about you_.

Maybe he should, maybe he shouldn't. At the moment though, Loki—if that was indeed his name—had too little information to form an opinion, so he decided to just go with the gut feeling instead. And it told him that he felt happy when Tony smiled at him.

Besides, the man was right—he was starving and the smell of breakfast was indeed mouthwatering.

'Trust Tony,' Loki whispered to himself. 'I think, I shall.'

Without hesitation he scrambled from the bed and went to take a shower. The rest, he assumed, they would figure out together later.

~

'Jarvis, start a new log. Day 316, no improvement noted,' Stark sighed, massaging his temples. He was starting to lose hope.

For how long, he wondered, would he still be able to smile at Loki, without his mask cracking; without wanting to howl at the moon and ask _why_?

The lack of recognition in Loki's pretty green eyes was like a stab to the heart, but he endured it day after day, hoping that there will come a time when the god would finally recognize him again, and smile at his like he used to.

 _Not today_ , Tony mused, scrambling eggs and waiting for the toaster to spit out their breakfast. The door behind him opened and the inventor steeled himself for the encounter.

'Take a seat,' he gestured with a spatula at the breakfast bar, all the time maintaining a soft smile, to make Loki feel more comfortable. 'I know you have questions, so ask while I finish here.'

 _Here we go again_ , Tony sighed internally, taking out two plates from the cupboard.

'I remember you.'

The plates slipped from Tony's hands and fell to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. Just three words, _three simple words_ , and he was reduced to a sniveling mess. Without thinking, he grabbed Loki by the shoulders and hugged him tightly. Tears ran freely from his eyes, but he didn't care. Could it be that Loki was healing? **He remembered** , so there was still a chance for them to reclaim what Tony was sure they'd already lost.

He could feel Loki's fingers slowly tightening in the shirt on his back.

He was probably making the god uncomfortable, but he felt so overjoyed and relieved that he lingered in the somewhat awkward embrace a bit longer before he let Loki go.

'Sorry,' Tony mumbled, only now beginning to feel embarrassed.

Loki flashed him a shy smiled in response, but otherwise didn't comment.

'So, sit. Let's eat, I hope I didn't burn the bacon. I'll talk first, and then you can tell me what you remembered exactly.'

As they sat together, and Tony started explaining Loki's condition to him, for the first time in almost a year the inventor felt hope in his heart, that maybe, just maybe everything will be fine after all.

As the topics changed and Loki began to relax, Tony couldn't stop looking at the spark of recognition slowly beginning to burn in his lovely green eyes again.

**~ ~ ~**


End file.
